Thể loại:Main missions
These are the quests that advance the overall story of the game as well as the technological level at your disposal. They generally do not impose a time limit on their realization. Main missions are displayed on the map with the icons Chronology Here is a timeline of all main missions. They each trigger after the previous one has been completed. If a mission triggers multiple new main missions, this will be indicated by indentation (for example Bridge to Amber Island triggering Panbat Infestation, The Cave on Amber Island, and the Dee Dee missions). Getting Started * Mission: Go to the Commerce Guild * Mission: The Builder Test * Mission: Register workshop * Mission: Meet and Greet Unlocking Amber Island * Mission: Bridge to Amber Island * Tree farm subplot **Mission: Fixing the Fence ** Mission: Panbat Infestation ** Mission: Saving the Tree Farm * Mission: The Cave on Amber Island *Town improvements subplot ** Mission: Assemble Dee Dee Transport ** Mission: The Dee-dee Stops Here ** Mission: Diagram for Dee-dee Stop ** Mission: Let There Be Light Unlocking WOW Industries area and meeting Ack * Mission: The Bassanio Lift * Mission: The Poisoned Water * Mission: The Crashed Station *Ack subplot ** Mission: Fixing Ack ** Mission: Place the Flowers ** Mission: The Lonely Robot (triggers later on) Unlocking Eufaula Desert * Mission: The Portia Bridge * Mission: The Eufaula Tunnel * Mission: Rescue in Ingall's Mine * Mission: A Green Wall (side mission) * Mission: The Driller Developing the South Block * Mission: Vehicle Pitstop * Mission: South Block Development * Mission: The Desert Wind * Mission: Long-Haul Bus Unlocking the Western Plateau * Mission: Western Plateau * Mission: Adventures with Mali * Building the Harbor ** Mission: The Portia Harbor ** Mission: To Light the Way ** Mission: The Harbor Crane ** Mission: The Burnt Warehouse * Mystery of the Thief ** Mission: The Theft ** Mission: A Boat to Starlight ** Mission: Adventure of the Starlight Island ** Mission: The Perfect Trap Unlocking the Swamp * Mission: Road to the Marsh * Mission: The First Key * Mission: The Second Key * Mission: The Exhaust Fan * Mission: The Third Key Discovering All Source AI * Mission: The All Source AI * Mission: Towards All Source * Mission: The Sharks in the Sky * Mission: The Final Battle **Town reconstruction subplot ** Mission: Reconstruction Talking to All Source AI * Mission: Talk to All Source * Mission: Power for All Source * Mission: Mali Returns Meeting Pa and building the Dragonfly * Mission: The Landing Gear * Mission: The Jet Engine * Mission: The Builder Bout Missions outside the timeline These missions are not dependent on completing other missions first, and may have other triggers. * Mission: Hazardous Ruins (Upon approaching the door to the Hazardous Ruins) * Mission: Mysterious Data Disc (Upon finding your first Data Disc) * Mission: Strange Lenses (Upon finding two Eye Glasses) * Mission: The Archaeologist (Upon finding your first relic piece) * Mission: The Farmer (Available from Day 4, Month 1, Year 1) * Mission: Present for the Celebration (Available from Day 12, Month 1, Year 1) * Mission: A New Friend (Available from Day 1, Month 2, Year 1) * Mission: The Lost Ring (Upon finding the Golden Ring while fishing) * Mission: The Debt Collectors (Available from Day 2, Month 2, Year 1) * Mission: Read All About It! (Available from Day 4, Month 2, Year 1) * Mission: Balloon Bonanza * Mission: My Eviction from Portia * Mission: Brothers' Hotpot * Mission: Hot Spring Villa * Mission: The Haunted Cave * Mission: Power On Category:Missions